


Duality

by fairyeyes



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3552875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyeyes/pseuds/fairyeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxas would often make open-ended declarations, statements, what have you, so he wouldn’t feel so lonely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duality

**Author's Note:**

> (Repost) This one is real sweet. I hope I wasn't too OOC. Please review if you enjoyed it! ^^

Roxas wasn’t sure when he realized he wasn’t in his own body. At first he was angry, as anyone would be. He wasn’t in his own body! How else was he supposed to react? He tried to regain control of this new body multiple times but found that he couldn’t. He would find himself screaming inside the person’s but they told him to stop. Roxas didn’t realize how he hurt the person so he stopped.

The blond instead took the chance to take notes of who this person was. He knew his friends were a dog knight and a duck mage. He didn’t understand how in the world that was possible but he could only question it in the vicinity of ‘his’ own mind. Occasionally he would have talked to the person inside his mind. Roxas knew it was a guy because he sounded like one. He sounded extremely light-hearted and kind.

The two would have occasional conversations together but the other would deny his existence. Roxas understood. If there was another boy’s voice in his mind, he too would think he’s crazy.

Roxas would often make open-ended declarations, statements, what have you, so he wouldn’t feel so lonely. He still couldn’t understand that apparently he was part of this boy and that he couldn’t be his own separate being. That made him sad. He wished to be his own person again. The host, the other boy, would often reassure him that he did exist.

 _Yeah, existed only to keep us separate,_ he responded bitterly.

The other didn’t say anything. Roxas felt a little bad but he couldn’t hide his discomfort at the thought of the knowledge that he didn’t exist. He apologized and the other instantly forgave him.

He then met Riku and Kairi. They reminded Roxas so much of a much mature Hayner and a sweeter Olette. Roxas felt homesick once more. He missed his friends so much. He felt something ache – heartache, perhaps?

“ _Sora, why are you crying?_ ” the red-head asked him. He heard the boy, whom is identified as Sora, laugh.

Roxas felt bad for letting his emotions get the best of him so he tried to stop the tears. They didn’t stop. He begged the boy to forgive him for what he started.

 _It’s okay, Roxas,_ he answered finally.  _I would be crying too if I missed my friends._

The blond didn’t know what he just felt then; but he felt happier for once during this ordeal. He couldn’t have a better host. No, he couldn’t have a better friend.


End file.
